<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something's Gotta Give by sappho3010</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183325">Something's Gotta Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010'>sappho3010</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Oblivious Reader, One Shot, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho3010/pseuds/sappho3010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia likes you, but each time she tries to tell you it goes over your head until she eventually blurts it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malia Tate/Reader, Malia Tate/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf Imagines [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something's Gotta Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you arrived at your locker that morning, your friend Malia was already standing there, a cup of coffee in hand.</p><p>“Hey, [Y/N],” she said.  </p><p>“Hey,” you replied, beginning to spin the dial on your lock to enter your combination.</p><p>“I️ brought you your coffee order,” she said, handing it to you after you opened your locker.</p><p>“You remembered?” you asked as you took it from her.</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>“Of course I️ did,” she responded casually.</p><p>You took a sip as you reached for your notebook with your other hand. It was definitely just what you needed that morning.</p><p>“Thanks, you’re the best,” you said. She was always so thoughtful and you knew you were lucky to have her.</p><p>“No problem,” she replied.</p><p>Once you finished gathering your things, you shut your locker and locked it.  </p><p>“Here, let me carry those,” she offered, gesturing toward your books.</p><p>“Oh, you really don’t have to-“ you started.</p><p>“I️ don’t mind,” she interrupted.</p><p>With a shrug you handed her your books and the two of you walked to first period together.</p><p>When lunch rolled around, you took a seat next to her.</p><p>“Hey, [Y/N], I️ wanted to ask you something,” she said.</p><p>You nodded slightly, indicating that you were listening.</p><p>“Sure, what’s up?” you asked.  </p><p>She cleared her throat. She seemed nervous for some reason, but you weren’t quite sure exactly why she would be.  </p><p>“So uh, you know the carnival that’s happening this weekend? Well, I️ was wondering if you maybe wanted to go. With me,” she suggested.</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Sure, sounds fun,” you replied nonchalantly, taking a bite of your food.</p><p>Malia seemed to relax at your response. She also had a really big smile on her face. You weren’t sure why this carnival meant so much to her, but you were glad to see her happy.</p><p>It was right after your brief conversation that Scott and Stiles arrived to your table.</p><p>“Hey guys,” you said as they sat down.</p><p>“Hey,” they both replied.</p><p>“What were you two talking about?” Scott asked.</p><p>“Oh, Malia was just asking me to go to the carnival with her this weekend. You guys should come too! We could invite the whole pack it’ll be so much fun,” you suggested.</p><p>Scott nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds cool,” he said.</p><p>Stiles, on the other hand, appeared a bit more skeptical. He flashed a concerned glance at Malia, and you couldn’t help but feel like there was something he knew that you didn’t.</p><p>“You’re sure you want us all to go?” he asked and you weren’t quite sure if he was addressing you or her.</p><p>You shrugged, slightly confused.</p><p>“Yeah, why wouldn’t we?” you asked before turning to Malia. “Is it okay with you?”</p><p>Malia smiled tensely.</p><p>“Yeah, sounds great,” she replied through gritted teeth.  </p><p>—</p><p>The night of the carnival was chillier than you’d expected. You’d all been there for a while, and at that point the sun had set and the wind had begun to pick up.  </p><p>The wind chill wasn’t the only cold that you were feeling, though. Malia had been acting cold and distant the whole night. When you tried to ask her what was wrong, she insisted that she was fine, but based on how short she was being with you, you knew that she was lying.</p><p>You and the rest of the pack were walking together when gust of wind caused you to shiver and you grabbed onto your arms.</p><p>“Here take my jacket,” Malia offered.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m fine,” you said.  “No, you’re cold. Here,” Malia said, taking off her jacket and draping it over your shoulders.</p><p>“Thanks,” you said.</p><p>Lydia glanced over at the two of you for a while, raising her eyebrows. She then looked away and took a long drink from her lemonade.  </p><p>Lydia then suggested various activities to different people, causing you all to split up. She went off with Stiles, Scott went with Kira, and Liam went with Mason, leaving just and you Malia together.</p><p>You suggested that the two of you split a funnel cake and she agreed, but was still being uncharacteristically quiet.</p><p>“Oh you got a little something,” she said, gesturing toward your face. “Here let me.”</p><p>She reached her hand closer to you, wiping off a bit of powdered sugar from the side of your mouth with her thumb.</p><p>“Thanks,” you said.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>You sighed. You’d officially had enough.</p><p>“Okay, what is going on with you tonight?” you asked.</p><p>She shrugged and looked down at her hands.</p><p>“Nothing. It’s nothing,” she replied.</p><p>You didn’t understand what it could possibly be. She was always so blunt and straightforward about everything else. What could it possibly be that she wasn’t telling you?</p><p>You rolled your eyes.</p><p>“Oh c’mon. You’ve been acting weird all night. Just tell me,” you urged.</p><p>Malia folded her hands in her lap and let out a long exhale before looking up.</p><p>“There’s someone that I️ really like and I’ve been making it so obvious and either they’re somehow not picking up on it or they just really don’t like me back,” she admitted.</p><p>“Okay, so why don’t you just tell them?” you asked.</p><p>She nodded before making direct eye contact with you.</p><p>“Okay. I️ like you,” she said.</p><p>You gave her a puzzled look.</p><p>“Yeah, I️ like you too. But what does that have to do with anything?” you asked.</p><p>She inhaled sharply.</p><p>“No! Oh my God. I️ mean I️ like you like you. Like as in I️ have feelings for you. Romantic ones,” she said frustratedly.<br/>
Oh. That’s what she wasn’t telling you.</p><p>“Wait, really?” you asked.</p><p>“Yes! That’s why I️ asked you here tonight. I️ wanted to spend sometime with you alone, as in a date, but then you invited the whole pack,” she confessed.</p><p>Despite the chill in the air, your cheeks felt hot.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Malia. I️ had no idea, but I’d love to go on a real date with you,” you said.</p><p>Malia smiled at you.</p><p>“Really?” she asked excitedly.</p><p>“Really,” you replied.</p><p>“And you seriously had no idea I️ liked you?” she asked.</p><p>“Nope,” you replied.</p><p>“God, you’re lucky cute."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>